<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Netherfield Quarantine by AzaWhite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190207">Netherfield Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaWhite/pseuds/AzaWhite'>AzaWhite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride and Prejudice &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19 References, Gen, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaWhite/pseuds/AzaWhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The CDC has issued a 'stay where you are' quarantine. Elizabeth and Jane happen to be visiting Bingley. So is Darcy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy (background), Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Netherfield Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something short. I may or may not make this longer at some point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This. Sucks.”</p><p>Normally Darcy would object to such crass language, but the statement is true—this situation indeed sucks. He makes a noncommittal hum of agreement and moves to sit across from Elizabeth. She buries her face in her hands in direct violation of CDC guidelines. “I am stuck in my sister’s boyfriend’s house for foreseeable future.”</p><p>Darcy sucks in a breath. “Surely it won’t be that bad,” he offers. “It’s a nice house, and Bingley stocked up on the essentials.”</p><p>She raises one perfect eyebrow disbelievingly. “Do you not understand that said sister is with me, in her boyfriend’s house?”</p><p>He feels his cheeks getting hot. She continues, unaware. “They’re going to—” and here she shudders—“canoodle all they can.”</p><p>Darcy opens his mouth—to say what, he doesn’t know—but she points a long finger right at him. “Do not imply that Jane is sleeping with him. I don’t care how much you hate me, please spare me the mental image of my sister sleeping with Charles. Do. Not.”</p><p>Elizabeth looks like she might actually strangle him if he speaks. Darcy has never been so attracted to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>